Every Single Expression
by Asher
Summary: [Oneshot, Songfic] Musical foreplay, the more or less disjointed reasons behind Heero's playlist. Silly attempts at rational by Duo. And then there's bad music and Noin. [Duo, Heero, AU, OOC]


**EVERY SINGLE EXPRESSION**

- - -

**Seamlessly**

- - -

**A/N:** AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, SONGFIC. BAD!FIC.

This oneshot is for Crary who asked for a Heero/Duo fic way back when. I never did think I pulled it off well.

- - -

_Die die die my darling  
Die die die my darling  
I'll be seeing you again  
I'll be seeing you...in hell! 1_

"How can you listen to this?"

Earnest blue eyes stared back at him, amused and almost daring him to say something bad about the current musical selection. Behind thin rimmed glasses, his expression was very open and demanded explanation for the question.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't like my music, Duo?" came the smirking response.

Duo sat down on Heero's cushiony bed, the mattress giving way to the weight of his body. Heero's physics and chemistry homework was now partially crushed by Duo's imposing butt and Heero had no choice but to stop what he was doing to pay attention to him.

"You're sitting on my work."

"Well, tell me why you've been listening to nonstop punk for the last week and I'll move my ass and let you get back to pretending to do homework and being overall bitchy."

He removed the glasses, reaching over to place them onto his desk. "What are you talking about? I haven't been pretending. If you would just move your offending ass out of the way, you'll be able to see that I've been putting in some serious thought into all of those long and boring equations." He made a motion to push Duo away and Duo jumped up a little, as Heero snatched his chem paper and shoved it in his face.

Duo took the paper and threw it on the floor, rolling his eyes. "The music Heero. Noin tells me that you've been driving her completely fucking crazy by refusing to let her play her music. She's been complaining to me and I'm quoting this: _'That asshole's been fucking pissed off about something and refuses to relinquish the comp! You better fix it or I'm fucking kicking you out and stealing your laptop!'_ Now, Heero, just tell me what's up so that she won't turn me into her scapegoat."

The comp shuffled the music just as Heero was thinking about what to answer him and The Misfits thrashed forth, declaring:

_I got something to say  
I killed a baby today  
Well i've got something to say  
I raped your mother today 2_

"Goddamn Heero! What's biting your ass that you listen to this stuff?"

Heero sighed and removed himself from the sitting Indian position he'd been in to go change the playlist. "You and Noin make the biggest deal out of everything I listen to as if my music contains the secret of my mood and personality."

Duo lay down on the remaining portion of Heero's homework and laughed. "That's because your music selections are the key to knowing your current ambiance, Heero."

Heero leaned against the comp desk that he and Noin shared and stared at the comfortable position Duo'd made on his bed. The bed with the 1000 thread count. His real goose-down bed. The bed that had cost Dr. J over 20,000 fucking credits. The bed he really, really wanted to now sleep on.

"Give me an example, then." He frowned and fixed his face into his _'give me a good answer or I'll fucking castrate'_ expression.

Duo continued with his constant shifting to properly situate himself on the bed and to continue scrunching Heero's papers into a wrinkly mess. "Alright, well the time you were ass-hurt because Wufei got all dorm-head on you and confined you to two days of clean-up duty you only listened to angry rock. Like Dir en grey's _'Domestic Fucker Family'_ and you had Cursive's _'Ugly Organ'_ album on constant rotation. Do you know how many times I was privileged to hear Red Handed Slight of Hand'?" He smiled the tiniest bit, a small twitch that had developed during that particular musical period resurfacing at the corner of his eye.

Heero shrugged, expression seamlessly switching into his _'fuck you, I don't care, give me something better'_ face. "That doesn't mean anything."

Duo smirked, his competitive streak kicking into gear. Duo was captain of the fucking Completory Debate squad. He was the goddamned star of Strategy & Intelligence class. His pride was on the line. He'd **_have_** to convince Heero now.

"So you're saying I have to convince you further? Okay...the week that you were depressed because all of The Germs albums went out of print, you only listened to their songs as if you were planning a goddamned vigil. And then after that you buried them by having a metaphorical wake by only playing sentimental spanish garbage including Juanes and Luis Miguel. Which was followed up by another week on an endless 'Tribute to Homosexual Rockers' in which you made us all cringe at the sound of Elton John's _'Tiny Dancer'_, another bout of Germs' albums and an ear-splitting session of Korbella, Shrink Garden and Queerbait." Duo's eyes were glittering, his voice rapidly building and his tone shifting from convincing to seriously compelling.

Heero stared at him a while, a _'fuck you're an idiot'_ look on his face before he allowed himself one huge smile.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Alright, you got me. So I'm a fucking open book. So tell me, what mood am I in now? Why am I listening to all of this _'punk crap'_, Duo?"

Duo sat back up, brushing Heero's papers off as they had impressed themselves onto his back in the time he'd spent laying on them. "You're **_infatuated_**, man. Someone's totally starting screwing around with your hormones and you're compensating for the frustration by listening to some violent, loud and protesting shit."

Heero's concentration broke and he just stared at Duo.

"W---what the hell are you fucking babbling about? _**'Infatuated'**_?" He snorted. "Are you on drugs, Maxwell?"

Duo gave a very gallic, delicate shrug of his shoulders and pulled at his white tie. "Just telling you like it is." He stared back at the unsettled boy in front of him, giving him a condescending glare along with a wry smile. "And you can stop giving me every single one of your _'fucking asshole, motherfucking idiot'_ glares, 'cause you ceased to scare me with those ever since that one time you laughed your ass off over the talking trashcans at the McDonalds."

"Get out Duo. I have to do homework."

He removed himself from the bed and took two steps to the side, arm outstretched and hand resting palm down on the desk. He was about two inches taller than Heero and used his height to his advantage.

"Come on, Heero. Don't be so cold...that was just my not so subtle plea to let me stay with you a while."

Heero actually blushed a little and placed his hand on Duo's chest, shoving him away and hitting the play button on computer so that the music would cover up anything he might be inclined to say next.

A sporadic mix of one-line lyrics bombarded the room, leaving Duo feeling as if Heero Yuy, Stoic Son of a Bitch Yuy, had just given him the finger and told him to run along. He stood, hand still on the desk, leg bent and head looking down, eyes locked on the ground with great intensity as he listened to the music.

_We don't care what you say , fuck you!  
We don't' care what you say, fuck you! 3  
They get what they want and they never want it again  
Go on take everything  
Take everything, i want you to  
I told you from the start just how this would end  
But i get what i want and i never want it again 4  
Oh not me, not me, i never lost control 5  
I put a spell on you, because you're mine  
I can't stand the things that you do  
No, i ain't lying  
I don't care if you don't want me  
'Cause i'm yours anyhow  
I love you 6  
And for the first time  
I'm telling you how much i need and bleed for you  
I feel as though i am with love  
Who wouldn't be the one you love  
Who wouldn't stand inside your love? 7_

He was laughing. Half amused, but mostly irritated and with a tinge of bitterness, Duo stabbed at the computer, willing it to stop its mockery of him. But things turned for the worst as an Oasis song he'd always liked came up instead and just kicked him in the ass, sneering at him to bend over and take it like a man. The damned song was basically splitting him open and demanding he show all of his insides to the person crouching on the floor near him.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now  
Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that i would like to say to you  
But i don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And afterall  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that i would like to say to you  
But i don't know how_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And afterall  
You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me 8_

Heero stopped dead in his crouched position on the floor. He stopped picking up papers and almost stopped breathing altogether. He clutched a pile of physics worksheets. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Duo turned, slammed the laptop shut and turned to look down at Heero. "No, I didn't do it on purpose." His breathing was a bit ragged. _'It just **had **to be **that **fucking song.'_ "Tell me, Heero..." Duo kneeled next to him, eyes on level with his, "...would that person be me? Am I the one who's screwing with your mental state or are you about to break my heart and tell me it's someone else?"

Heero lacked the ability to sporadically shift his face in order to conceal his flustered emotion. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ He steadied himself as best as he could and leaned into Duo, remaining in the painful squat he was currently in, leg muscles screaming to be unclenched. "Well, you heard the songs, Duo...you say you read my moods, so..." He managed to brush his lips against Duo's without making the both of them fall over, "...you tell me."

Duo smiled as Heero's lips hovered over his, warmth breath easing its way across his skin. He was about to go for a quick grab to make Heero acquiesce to him when---

"Jesus Fucking Christ! The music's done with!" Noin's cheerful voice was enough to break the built up mood that all of Heero's music had carefully constructed. She stood near the computer, peering down at the both of them. "Man, what are you two morons doing?" She scowled and kicked Duo impatiently, causing him to fall over onto Heero. As his body lay half sprawled on top of Heero's Noin demanded in an annoyed voice, "Get the fuck out Yuy. I need some alone time with my music. You too, Maxwell. You were useful at the time and now you've outlived that. Go fuck around elsewhere."

And so the spell was broken and only the remnants of Noin's music lingered as the both of them stood outside the now locked door, flushed. Heero still as stoic and expression-constructing as ever, Duo as jovial and as determined to convince Heero as ever.

They could hear Noin singing along to a Hyde song, happily proclaiming:

_Unexpected, promises woven 9_

- - -

1 Die, Die My Darling, The Misfits  
2 Last Caress, The Misfits  
3 Fuck You, The Germs  
4 Violet, Hole  
5 The Man Who Sold The World, David Bowie  
6 I Put A Spell On You, Nina Simone  
7 Stand Inside Your Love, The Smashing Pumpkins  
8 Wonderwall, Oasis  
9 Unexpected, Hyde

_- - -_

_- - -_

_- - - _

If I had to guess how long ago it was this was written, I'm guessing past the two years mark. Interesting how I suddenly felt I could post it here. Probably because my ability to gauge quality has lowered or something.

_- - -_

_- - -_

_- - - _

To address some of the comments left for this fic as of this first edit (by anonymouses no less!) here's my reponses:

_Feathbird: _

My characterizations (for everyone in the series) could probably be labeled OOC. And my swearing quotient is ALWAYS higher than average. But yeah, I'd like to think my other fics are better. (Interesting just how easily you picked up on the fact that I didn't try as much with this particular oneshot.) I appreciate the concrit. People rarely ever give it.

_IchigoPocky:_

Songfic is not the antific. Given, this one was done atrociously but there ARE a few that are done very, very well. And of course this is AU and OOC. I think it's pretty evident, although it was my mistake not to label it such.

The pilots ARE teenagers. Rampant swearing is a part of it. And while not done in the series, I've already clarified it was AU. As for your belief that Noin wouldn't suit the part? I disagree.

As for my ability to re-write it into something vastly superior, excuse the bit of ego coming in here, but I have no doubt of it. My writing's improved since this.


End file.
